


Series 5

by Torchwoodocd



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwoodocd/pseuds/Torchwoodocd
Summary: My attempt at a fix it. Really hope I get time to write more, copied from fanfiction because the Whitechapel community seems more alive here. I own nothing I wish wish there had been a series 5.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chandler reluctantly turned the chirping alarm off and drew back the duvet, lay staring at the ceiling and then admitted defeat and clambered out of bed. A new day was upon them, another day for whitechapel villains to mock him. 

The empty incident room was as organised and aligned as it had been when he'd left it only 7 hours previously. And despite being here til gone midnight he had very little other than the tidy desks to show for it. His head felt heavy, his brain filled with a thick mist that made thinking painful. He stood in the incident room staring through rather than at the whiteboards; most of them empty except the one nearest the door that said ‘Louise Ivor’ and underneath ‘provocateur?’

……...

Kent drugged through his morning routine; shirt, tie, waistcoat, really why bother with the waistcoat? Except catching a glimpse of his reflection in the window decided that he actually looked really rather good in the waistcoat. So what if he'd bought it to impress Chandler originally, he need only please himself today and he liked it. 

Look smart, presentable and professional. Hide the pain, the disappointment and the pointlessness of unrequited love. Sit straight and fly right, no one need know. 

He considered breakfast. But it held no appeal.  
……...

‘How's your head this morning?’ asked Riley as she swung into her seat and pushed up her jumper sleeves. 

‘Nothing a good fry up and some special lovin’ from Erica didn't sort out this morning’ replied Mansell with a stretch of his arms and a good yawn. ‘my back on the other hand is killing me’

Miles wandered through, ‘mornin’ he mumbled coffee in hand. ‘what’s up boss?’ he called over to Chandlers back. 

Chandler turned around and counted his team, ‘Where's Ed? I thought he'd be in by now can someone please go and get him up out of the archive. I want you all in on this.’

‘I'll go’ said Kent with reflexively with more enthusiasm that he intended, damn he scolded himself as he felt the flutter of excitement as Chandler made eye contact with him. 

‘Thanks,’ a nod and then chandler turned back to contemplate the empty boards. 

Kent had been gone a good minute before Chandler turned round again.  
‘I'm sorry about last night’ he said apologetically, and he was truly sorry he had really been stoked when Kent had invited him, and was genuinely looking forward to celebrating with the team. And then, well then the explosion happened and he felt like he'd lost all control of everything. 

‘it's OK,’ Miles said with a quick cuff to chandlers arm, ‘we understand’

‘You were missed though, Sir’ said Riley kindly

A snort came out of Mansell ‘yeah especially by Kent’

‘Welcome to join us any time’ Riley continued. ‘with or without an invite’

Chandler head momentarily drawn to Mansell returned to look a Riley, ‘thank you’ he said acknowledging her kindness.

The door to the incident room burst open, and Buchan came through sideways still in full flow as Kent trailed in behind him catching the door with his hand before it swung back in face.  
‘but I just hadn't realised til last night and when I go back over the evidence I can't believe I hadn't spotted it before. You poor poor thing but I don't think it's a lost cause at all I've seen plenty of encouraging… ‘  
He stopped mid sentence as if suddenly aware of where he was.  
‘ah morning all’ he said brightly  
‘any relevant evidence Ed?’ Chandler asked mildly concerned he might about to get more than a one word answer.  
‘Evidence for what?’ Ed replied, apparently surprised he should be asked for such a thing. ‘Kent didn't come with a request he merely told me my presence was required up here; so here I am.’ he said fingers stretching and then in twinning those of the opposite hand. 

Chandler rubbed his eyebrow and assumed he'd been lucky enough to miss one of Ed’s rambling stories. He'd made a mental note to thank Kent later for bearing the brunt of that, and to apologise personally for not joining them, him, last night. 

‘I've got a meeting with the commander at ten about last night. But before that I wanted to take this opportunity to say that if we are between cases I want us to focus on finding out all we can about Louise Ivor and attempt to make sense of Wingfield’s theory. I'd like to try and continue his enquiries where he left off.’

……...

‘Joe’ said Anderson opening the heavy door to his office and gesturing him to come through. 

Joe nodded and stepped inside the spacious glass office. 

‘take a seat’

‘I'd rather stand’ Joe said defensively

‘No one blames you for last night's explosion, Joe’ Anderson sighed in a bored tone. 

Joe rubbed his temple, mind swirling. What if he'd been more in control during the arrest. What if he'd read the letter and they'd been in separate vans. What if they'd followed Wingfields warnings.

‘Joe!’ Anderson voice wasn't raised but it was commanding and it brought back to the present with a jolt. 

‘Sorry’ he said running a hand through his hair it and turning his attention back to the man behind the desk. 

‘You solved the case, you made the arrest, you followed protocol, and sometimes shit happens. As your superior I'm not disappointed with your work. In my role as your friend and family I'm concerned about you Joe.’

‘You needn't be’ Joe lied. Straightening his posture to at least look more confident and together than he felt. 

Anderson raised a disbelieving eyebrow. ‘very well. I am of course awaiting the enquiry results into the accident and I'll send them on to you once they're in. In the meantime Joe, don't interfere, I don't want you near that enquiry are we clear?’

‘we're clear’

‘Good’ Anderson looked satisfied.

Joe rose out his chair, straightened his jacket and turned to go. 

‘this job will take everything you give it, you need to save something for yourself or it will destroy you’ he called after him. 

If Joe heard him he didn't show it and the door to the office closed. 

……...

‘So’ Ed began peering over his glasses at Riley as she sat the other side of his desk engrossed in Wingfields papers. ‘I hear romance is in the air upstairs’

‘Ed what are you on about?’ 

‘The tell tale signs of an office romance’ he exclaimed and then drifted off into his thoughts ‘the smiles, the looks, the touch of a hand. To some it might go unnoticed, but to a keen eye like myself such secret is impossible to hide.’

‘Ed, stop. There's no sordy office affair going on. I don't know what's got into you this morning.’ she paused ‘Mansell hasn't sent you another email has he?’ she said giving him a serious look. 

‘No.’ Ed said offended and rearranging his clothes and huffing slightly as he avoided eye contact. He did not need reminding about that particular incident.

A moment’s silence passed, just long enough for Riley to regain her train of thought before Ed interrupted again. 

‘It's just I couldn't help but notice how disappointed young Kent was when Joe didn't join us at the pub you know. It takes guts to make the first move and then what with the unfortunate turn of events to have his hopes dashed like that.’

Riley put the papers down, rested her arm on the desk and looked at Ed. ‘that's very sweet of you Ed but I don't think gossiping down here is going to help the matter is it. 

‘No! You're right we should be up there nudging them together, manipulating the environment, ensuring they work togeth…’

‘Ed,’ Riley said exasperated ‘sit down, and leave them alone. No one wants to be the subject of office gossip or to have their colleagues playing cupid. You're not the only one to have noticed. But either the boss hasn't noticed or he's not interested and either way we're not getting involved. You hear me, not getting involved’

Ed muttered something and regathered his papers. Riley shook her head and returned to the task in hand. 

***


	2. Chapter 2

Kent’s search for any record of Louise Ivor anywhere was proving particularly unproductive. Doctors, birth certificate, marriage, divorce, council tax the list went on but the result was same; nothing. He sighed sadly as he crossed another search off his list of possible sources. 

‘Aaaw still down in the dumps about being stood up last night’ Mansell teased as he passed by Kents desk. 

‘Oh shut up’ Kent replied not even lifting his head. He could do without Mansell sticking his nose in today. 

‘Well if you're even half as good as your sister is then it's him who should be sulking not you’ remarked Mansel. 

That was the straw that broken the camel’s back. Suddenly Kent was in his feet and well within Mansel’s personal space. ‘I don't even want to know, you won ok, is that not enough’

Mansel drew himself up an inch or two and puffed his chest, fixing the smaller man with a dominant stare. 

‘Hey boys, that's enough, back off’ Miles hollered 

Mansel took two steps back, adjusting his jacket, ‘it was supposed to be a compliment’ he mumbled as he returned to his desk. 

‘All alright here? ,’ Chandler asked as he reappeared in the incident room.

Kent deflated back into chair without making eye contact. 

‘Not much to report yet boss,’ Miles said before the silence deafened him. 

‘Very well. I'll be in my office if anyone finds anything.’ He turned before opening the door ‘Does anyone remember seeing her anywhere during the Abraham's case?’

‘Perhaps we should speak to the congregation, ’ Mansel suggested ‘see if anyone recognises her.’

‘That's an excellent idea. Take Miles with you, he has a better understanding of their beliefs’

‘What now Sir?’ asked Mansel incredulously. 

‘No time like the present, she's probably out there poisoning the minds of Whitechapel as we speak’

‘But it's eleven am Sir, on a Wednesday, there's hardly gonna be a service now.’

‘Well start with the vicar's widow and the church warden and find out when you can go back to speak the rest’ Chandler replied, patience fading fast. 

‘Righto boss. If you insist.’ Miles drawled, coat already on, gesturing to Mansel to do the same, ‘look lively son.’

Mansel grabbed his coat and made a quick stretch across the passageway to have a chuckle in Kent's ear ‘don't do anything I wouldn't do’ before hurrying after Miles.   
………….. 

Kent busied himself looking for any trace of Louise Ivor. He was so engaged in blocking all Chandler related thoughts from his mind that he'd missed the arrival of the man himself. 

Chandler watched the other two leave, glanced at his desk and it's lack of paperwork and back over his shoulder at the lone figure hunched over a desk in the incident room. Now was as good a time as ever. He crossed the room and perched himself on the desk near Kent’s right arm. His DC didn't look up from his work. Chandler gave a small cough.

‘Sir’ Kent said looking up from the screen and plastering the most convincing smile he could find across his face. 

‘Hey,’ said Chandler softly, ‘I, er, I wanted to apologise for not showing at the pub last night.’

‘Not a big deal’ Kent lied with shrug ‘I guessed you didn't feel like celebrating.’

‘No not really’ a gentle smile temporarily graced Chandler’s face ‘perhaps I can make it up to you at some point?’

Kent made eye contact for the first time all morning ‘I'd like that’ He couldn't be sure but he thought he detected just a hint of nerves in Chandler’s voice. 

‘Great’ the smile returned. 

‘Great’ said Kent, for lack of anything more coherent to say.

The phone in the office rang. 

‘I should get that’ Chandler said without breaking eye contact. He didn't move. 

‘Probably, Sir. Could be, you know, important’ Kent almost stuttered and looked away briefly, only to return and find the same beautiful blue eyes still looking at him. 

‘Right, yes, OK,’ Chandler said trying to sound more professional and in control, he stood up took one step fwd, remembered his office was the other direction and final strode off towards the ringing. 

Kent's eyes followed his movements, he could feel the cloud lifting as he allowed his hopes to surface amongst his emotions. 

………… 

The vicar's widow wasn't exactly pleased to see them. But she had invited them in anyway and listened patiently while Miles had explained they were looking for a lady who may have appeared in the congregation prior to her husband's murder. Mansell felt uneasy in the house, watched, almost like he was being judged. So caught up in his own thoughts he'd completely missed Miles’ first request for the photo. 

Turns out their trip however was not a wasted one, and the widow could confirm that she had indeed seen Louise in the congregation some weeks before the Abrahams split. She also reported that she had spoken to her once. 

‘I thought she was a bit rude actually,’ she recalled, ‘told me that we had a beautiful church and asked why if my soul was so clean had I not joined the angels yet.’

‘Yeah, that would be her.’ Miles agreed and placed his hand over hers. ‘Thank you,’ he said genuinely, ‘Do you know who else she spoke to, anyone who might be able to get in contact with her now?’

She scribbled a name and number on a piece of paper, ‘that's Jenny’ she said, ‘our flower arranger and caretaker. I believe she was approached by your lady a number of times.’

‘You've been most helpful, thank you.’ he stood to leave, ‘I'm sorry again about your loss.’

Back outside Miles’ phone rang, the caller ID stated DC Kent.   
‘Kent what is it lad?’

‘No rest for the wicked then,’

‘Yep we'll be there, see you both soon.’  
******


	3. Chapter 3

Chandler pushed open the slightly ajar front door to No.14 with Kent close in tow. The door looked quite new compared to the bricks of the house and made no noise as it was pushed aside revealing a dim narrow hallway covered in a sheet. To the right, in what Chandler assumed was the living room a man was sat sobbing hysterically, next to him saying very little sat one of the young uniformed officers; slightly obscured from view by the reflection of sunlight on the large number of dust particles floating in the air Down the hall, lit by scene lights he could see the hussle and bussle of the forensics team. Being sure to keep his overall off the walls he squeezed further down the corridor to allow Kent into the cramped hall. No wondered they’d had to get dressed in the porch, there wasn’t space to swing a cat in here.

‘Can you interview the man in there please, I’m guessing that's her fiance.’ it was an instruction, smooth calm and demanding. Quite a contrast to their stilted conversation earlier in the office.

‘Yes, Sir’ Kent nodded with a smile, pulling his notepad out of his own coat and stepping into the dusty rays.

‘Thanks’ said Chandler already heading down the hall with out a look back.

Ducking under the beam into the kitchen, Chandler’s nose was greeted with a sadly familiar smell of stale flesh, wrinkling his nose he squeezed in next to Llewellyn as she examined the body.

‘So, what have we got?’ he asked with apprehension noticing the large circular hole in the victim’s chest and trying his best not to think about the wide spray of blood all over the walls and floor.

‘This is Abigail McClain. Female 30. Given the state of the body I’d say between 1 and 4 days since death. I suspect these slices to the jugular vein are the cause of death; exsanguination.’ she said pointing at the rather obvious gashes both sides of Abigail’s neck.   
‘Now what they did next is much stranger,’ she continued as if narrating a play  
‘The killer has created this circular hole in her chest,’ she moved a little to her left so Chandler could see the pattern of torn flesh and exposed rough bone edges.  
‘with something that rotates; you can see the splatter pattern all around the room. With the chest cavity then exposed they appear to have reached in an literally torn out her heart.’

Hesitantly peering into the messy chest, not a sight he was particularly familiar with, but even without Llewellyn’s training there was an obvious absence.

‘And the heart?’ Chandler asked, he probably wasn’t gonna require lunch today.

‘Nowhere to be found.’ Llewellyn explained, ‘suspect your killer might have gone off with it…’ she trailed off looking at Chandler expectantly like he just unwrapped a present she’d given him.

‘Thanks’ said Chandler running his hand through his hair.

‘What did I miss’ Miles blurted out as he met Chandler in the doorway to the kitchen.

‘Take a look for youself,’ Chandler offered stepping aside to let Miles through.

… … …

‘Gee Whiz’ Miles spluttered as he and Mansell joined Chandler outside the front of the house again,’lovers tiff do you think?’

‘Fiance seems geniunely upset me, poor bloke’ Mansell offered.

‘We’ll know more when Kent has finished’ Chandler said.

Miles huffed a little and the three men stood in silence, individually gathering their thoughts and tidying the emotions the scene evoked neatly into the ‘work’ section of their brains trying not to let them intrude on the fragile balance of their day to day wellbeing.

Kent appeared round the door, shielding his eyes a little from the sun as he stepped out into the midday sun to join the others. ‘Fiance was away on a stag weekend since Thursday morning, found the vic when he got home this morning.’ he reported.

‘Right,’ Chandler said thoughtfully, ‘well there should be plenty of people who can confirm his where abouts during the time frame then, Kent can you find out the details and also find out if there are any jealous ex’s around or anyone with a reason to hurt him or her. Then get a lift back to the station with Mansell and the two of you can starting checking them out. Miles and I will stay here, interview the neighbours and we’ll meet you back there later.’

Kent was about to return to the house when Miles spoke up. ‘Boss, why not take Kent with you? I’ll go back with Mansell and chase up the paperwork.’

Chandler looked at him as if he just suggested they wore their underwear outside their trousers instead of underneath.

‘The lad’s done well so far, let him see it through’. Miles said gruffly, turning to Mansell and giving him a gentle push towards the house ‘we’ll just grab those details and be out of your hair.’

Chandler watched the other two retreat into the house, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to spend time with Kent, it was just all a little awkward. He was starting to regret even mentioning the missed drink this morning. What had started as a casual drink with the team after work had now sort of morphed into a ‘thing’. He was brought back to present by a small cough.

‘Shall we Sir?’ Kent asked gently, gesturing towards the front door just a few metres down the street.

… … …

Back in the office there was plenty to add to the whiteboards. Chandler stood with a marker in one hand as the team reported their findings.

‘Abigail McClain, female 30, fiance to Jason Henderson.  
Worked as a programmer for a company co-ordinating ticket sales.  
Last seen by her girlfriends leaving The Pride of Spitalfields on Friday night.  
No known enemies.  
Been with Jason 6years, most recent ex is Mark Cooper and he was going to be best man at their wedding, was on the stag do with the fiance when the murder happened.  
Met Jason at St Andrew’s University, moved to London with him when he taken a lecturing position at the CASS centre in Whitechapel.’ Mansell said.

‘Jason Henderson. Male 32.  
Lecturer at the CASS centre.  
No known enemies.  
Most recent ex was over 10 years ago, is living in Orkney with her husband and two children.  
On stag do in the lake district at the time of murder, YHA confirms the booking,   
Mark Cooper is sending over their itinerary soon, but there doesn’t sound like there was any time to slip out between various outdoor pursuits and pubs.’ Miles reported.

Kent was only half listening as the others retold their findings. He looked fairly attentive, head to the front, eyes focussed; but he was mostly allowing himself a moment of indulgence as he watched Chandler work, a small smile creeping across one side his face. Something firm landed with force on his head breaking his thought stream, he jerked away from it and retrieved the offending lump of blu tack off the floor. He looked up to see Mansell with his lips pursed making kissing movements in a mocking fashion. Throwing Mansell a highly unimpressed eye roll he returned his attention to board to find Chandler relaying their own findings from the door to door.

‘Neighbours report not having seen or heard Miss McClain since Friday. The lady four doors down caught the tube home from work with her Friday evening, confirms that Miss McClain was planning a night out with friends. The student across the road reports that there were lights on in the house when he got home from his late shift around 2am Saturday morning. The family next door say they heard shouting and drilling around 2am which woke their toddler but it stopped again before long so they didn’t go round to complain.’ Chandler concluded.

‘So we’re thinking maybe someone followed her home from the pub?’ Riley asked.

‘It’s possible’ replied Chandler.

‘Seems a bit pre-planned to be a spur of the moment thing though’ Miles said

‘Perhaps the killer knew her fiance was away and was simply waiting’ suggested Kent.

‘We need to get a clearer picture of what happened in the hour before her death.’ Chandler reasoned, ‘I’m going to head to pub see if anyone saw anything, Riley track down her friends for the evening and find out what went on, who knew they were going, anything suspicious while they were out, why no one walked her home.’ he paused surveying the rest of the team. ‘Mansell chase up the details of the stag do and find out who knew they were going and when. Miles, you’re with me.’

‘What about me Sir?’ asked Kent, feeling more than a little bit forgotten.

Mansell played a tiny imaginary violin and Kent did his best to ignore it. Riley bit her lip to contain a giggle. Chandler apparently missed the entirely silent interaction.

‘Why don’t you come with us? Miles said inclining his head.

‘Fine’ said Chandler gathering his overcoat and making for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The short ride to the pub in Chandlers shiny black land rover was exceptionally awkward. Miles had made some humorous anecdote but it received little acknowledgement from Chandler and Kents own attempt at a short laugh had been met with extreme silence. Needless to say Kent was relieved when they did arrive at the pub and had quickly extracted himself form the seat belt and popped down out of the high seats on to the pavement in record time, rewarding himself with a big calm breath of London air.

Miles undid his own seat belt and caught Chandlers attention as he sorted his own.  
‘What exactly is your problem today?’  
‘My problem?’ asked Chandler incredulously  
MIles shook his head lightly ‘Look we all know last night didn’t end how we wanted it too, I know that means you’re feeling the pressure of this case already, but there really is no need to take it out on the team. Kent; he’s a good lad and he thinks the world of you so don’t punish him because the world didn’t go your way.’  
‘I’m not punishing him!’ Chandler protested, ‘you’re the one who is avoiding working with me today and keeps sending Kent instead.’  
‘You think I’m avoiding you?’ Miles scoffed, ‘that’s the last thing I’m trying to do. But the last few weeks got me thinking. I’m not gonna be here forever right, someday you’re gonna need a new DS, and either you train someone up from within the team or you’ll get someone outsider strolling in with little understanding of you or the team or how think work round here.’  
‘Like me?’ Chandler spat.  
‘No no, I didn’t mean it like that’ Miles was getting tired of trying and apparently failing to insinuate his point ‘alright I can see why you might see it like that but what I’m trying to say is, when I retire’  
Chandler opened his mouth to interrupt but MIles didn’t let him.  
‘Let me finish’ he demanded ‘when I retire, I want to leave you with a DS you can trust and that you like working with ok. Now Kent is a bright young lad he’s not gonna want to stay a DC forever, he thinks the world of you, I know you respect his work ethic, so lets make sure he gets the experiences he needs to be able to take those steps when the time comes.’  
Chandler felt his previous anger to MIles’ behaviour retreat rather sheepishly, and a return of a familiar feeling of gratefulness for his DS returning combined with a slight pang of pain at the acceptance that MIles really wouldn’t be here forever. It was natural of course that he’d want to retire, that was no surprise, but voicing it as he had done moved it from that future you don’t need to consider yet into today’s reality as something that needed factored in and prepared for.  
‘Well you’re not gone yet’ Chandler said with a small smile ‘back to work’ and he opened his own door out onto the quiet London side street.

… … …

 

The Pride of Spitalfields was fairly empty mid afternoon, the three men strolled in, Chandler at the head of the group. A lady in her mid thirties was cleaning the shelves amongst the many bottles on the shelves, thick blonde hair wrapped up and held in place with large red hair clip. She appeared to be humming to herself although the tune was not recognisable. The slam of the door behind them alerted her to their presence and she turned to greet them, red lipstick to match the colour of the clip in her hair and a big smile with more volume than even her hair.  
‘What can I get you gentleman?’ she asked, leaving the cleaning products to fend for themselves on the back shelf.  
‘An orange juice please’ asked Chandler ‘and…’ he turned and gestured in his colleagues general direction  
‘Orange juice is fine’ said Kent with a nod and a friendly smile.  
‘May as well make that three’ said Miles.  
‘Ooo,’ she replied, ‘not the start of a big night out then?’  
‘We’re actually here on duty’ Chandler replied ‘DI Chandler, and this is DS Miles and DC Kent’  
‘Oh, I see, well I’m Karen, Karen Clark, what can I do for you?’  
‘We wondered if you recognised this lady’ and he exchanged a picture of Abigail for his orange juice.  
Karen studied it for a moment of two, ‘that’s Abigail,’ she said confidently, ‘was in here Friday night with her mates, she’s usually here with her fiance but he was away this weekend, stag do they said. Is she ok?’  
‘I’m afraid not.’ said Miles quietly.  
‘Oh.’ said Karen sadly her previous larger than life energy shrinking before them.  
‘Did you know her well?’ asked Kent.  
‘Not as friends, but I like to think I know my regulars reasonably well helps make them regulars you know. And I spend most of my waking hours keeping this place going so the regulars are as close to friends as I get most of the time.’  
‘We’re trying to establish what happened after leaving the pub,’ said Chandler, ‘was there anyone showing particular interest in the group that evening, buying drinks, causing trouble?’  
‘Erm’ Karen pulled an almost theatrical thinking face, ‘hmm, not that I can remember. It was busy, but you know Friday’s are so nothing new there. The girls sat in that corner booth’ she pointed to a circular table tucked into an oversized alcover fitted out with sofas. ‘They had cocktails, but well spaced, mostly kept themselves to themselves, strolled out at closing time arm in arm a little merry perhaps but not plastered or anything.’ She lifted her hands above the bar and gave a little shrug ‘that’s not really helpful is it?’ she asked looking disappointed enough in herself for all four of them.

The door behind the bar opened and a scrawny man backed in hunched over carrying a barrel of something. He huffed and puffed about something and swung himself and the barrel into the bar area, depositing the barrel on the floor before unceremoniously shoving it under the bar.  
‘One for later’ he grunted at Karen, ‘what are they doing here?’ he spat  
‘Ah, MIke!’ Karen beamed apparently not at all affected by his gruff manner, ‘these gentlemen are’  
‘DI Chandler, Whitechapel police’ Chandler interrupted and held out Abigails picture across the bar.  
‘Ummf, don’t recognise her could be anyone of a sea punters, might never have seen her’ he mumbled and left.  
‘Don’t mind him dear,’ Karen cooed touching Chandlers forearm lightly.  
Chandler felt every muscle in his arm contract and stiffen, he eyes widen, frozen on the spot  
Completely unaware Karen continued ‘he’s like that with everyone, poor soul, Paddington would probably be more helpful bless him’  
‘Paddington?’ Chandler asked uneasily in a voice he was surprised he managed to operate right now.  
‘Paddington!’ Karen exclaimed with delight ‘he’s usually around here somewhere… oh here he is!’ And she plopped an very fluffy ginger cat on the bar counter.

Paddington affectionately butted his temple against Chandlers arm, Chandler flinched backwards rapidly withdrawing the affected arm, Paddington flinched a little at the unexpected movement and then it happened. Paddington sneezed. Thick slimy green bodily fluid propelled itself out of his nostril and landed with an almost audible splat on Chandlers tie.  
‘I. I.’ Chandler stuttered ‘I. Bathroom’ he said by way of excuse and left without any further words to the mens.

Karen pulled a pretend concerned face ‘Not a cat person then?’  
‘Not really’ Said Miles, ‘you weren’t to know’  
Kent’s eyes followed the Inspector’s movement, he had to lean out a little to see him disappear through the door to the toilets. He was still absent mindedly watching the door swinging on it hinges when he realised Miles was speaking to him.  
‘Kent’ MIles hissed and inclined his head back towards Karen and Paddington.  
‘Right, yes, sorry skip’

\--- --- ---

Chandler tugged at the knot manically and threw the tie at the floor. He tried to regulate his breathing in and then out, in and then out. With the tie removed breathing seemed possible, the screaming in his brain was less persistent but his heart rate was still high, his blood pressure still raised, the hair on the back of his neck still raised. He needed something, something to restore the order in his body. Leaning on the basin he stared at himself in mirror; he did look like he’d just seen a ghost. Sigh. Resigned to his normal coping he turned on the taps. Unbuttoned his jacket and hung it neatly on the coat hook on the door, unbuttoned his waist top to bottom and added it to the hook. By the time he rolled up his sleeves steam from the basin already clouded the mirror.

His skin stung as the water burned, cutting through the fog in his head, rub and rotate, different piece of skin exposed new burning pain, another escape from the demons in his head. He heard the door squeak as its hinges let someone else into the sanctuary of the men’s loos, even foot steps lightly placed, not Miles or the gruff man behind the bar then. A quick glance to his right confirmed his suspicions, Kent. Shit. Just a few more rubs pretend you’re finishing up. But while each rotation brought fresh relief it didn’t last. Ok just ten more. Maybe another ten. After this ten.`

‘Sir?’ Kent asked quietly, watching his DI with concern.  
‘Kent’ Chandler stated in acknowledgement, but couldn’t take his eyes off his own bright red skin. May after this ten I’ll stop.  
‘It’s ok. Sir’ Kent said, thought the slight quiver in his voice didn’t go unnoticed.  
Rub rub scrub scrub  
‘What five things can you see?’ Kent asked  
‘What?’ Chandler was caught slight off guard by this apparently random question  
‘Five things you can see.’ Kent persisted.  
‘Taps.’ Chandler screwed his face up at the absurdity, couldn’t Kent just go, he’d be done in a bit.  
‘Great, taps. Ok, four more’ Kent encouraged.  
‘Water. The sink.’ Wrists under the stream that stung.  
‘Good, two more’  
‘My hands, the plug hole.’  
‘Good, four things you can feel.’  
‘Is this going somewhere.’ Chandler spat. Ah the other wrist that was better more sensitive  
‘Can you feel your socks?’ Kent asked  
‘I can feel my socks, I can feel by trousers, I can feel the water on my skin, I can feel the pain in my back.’  
‘Great, three things you can hear.’  
‘You.’ Chandler said pointedly, fingers tingling as he drew them back under the stream again  
‘And apart from me?’  
‘The gurgling down the plug hole, that damn dripping cistern’  
‘Two things you can smell’  
‘Stale urine it reaks in here, doesn’t anyone ever clean the gents.’  
Kent smiled at the indignity in Chandler’s voice.  
‘Anything else?’  
‘Tiger balm’ Chandler was tired, he was still rotating his hands under the stream but not rubbing.  
‘One big breath in’ Kent coached as he moved a step closer.  
Chandler inhaled through his nose unable still focused on the movement of his hands and the way the water both altered its course to roll round them.  
‘I’m gonna place my hands on your wrists’ Kent said calmly and with more confidence than he felt.  
Chandlers didn’t object. His skin was wet and hot, Kent’s hands felt cold as they gently extracted him from the burning water, but he didn’t fight. Kent carefully pressed paper towel to his pink skin and then moved to the next part. Joe felt his breathing slow, he could still feel and hear his pulse in his head but the screaming stopped.  
‘There you go.’ Kent made a tiny nod with head, and slipped the waistcoat off the hook and held it open for Chandler to slip his arms through.  
‘Thanks’ he managed as he shrugged the garment up over his shoulders and accepted his jacket from Kent’s outstretched arm. ‘Tie.’ he could feel the panic starting to rise in his veins as he felt the lack around his neck and fixated on the offending article on the floor. ‘I can’t go out without a tie.’  
Kent’s eye also spotted the discarded tie, there was no way his DI was going to wear that again. ‘Borrow mine.’ he offered starting to extract it from his own neck. ‘It was new out the packet this morning’ he clarified seeing conflicting emotions in Chandlers face. It was in fact the most expensive tie he’d ever bought, in an attempt to get one that looked as classy as Chandler, he’d probably have never noticed but at this instant Kent was glad for every penny he’d spent on it.  
‘Thanks.’ Chandler said as he stretched out a hand shaking slightly still.  
‘Come here,’ Kent said moving himself round in front of Chandler and looping the tie over his head.  
`  
Trying to concentrate on tying the knot from in front Kent synchronised his breathing with Chandlers. This close he too could smell the tiger balm, see the rise and fall of his chest, feel his breath in his own hair. The running water and dripping cistern completely inaudible in this bubble that seemed to exclusively contain just the two of them.

‘You two ok in here.’ Miles poked his head round the door.  
Kent took a step back so fast he nearly lost his own balance, and was lucky not to head butt Miles in the process.  
‘Right, don’t mind me I’ll be outside when you're ready. We’ve got another call.’ and Miles’ disappeared even faster than he had arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The door squeaked as it swung closed. Chandler reached out and unbuttoned the top button of Kent’s shirt.  
‘Looks ridiculous done up without a tie.’ He qualified as Kent just stood there pupils slightly wider than they had been.  
‘Right. Thanks sir.’ Kent swallowed nervously and briefly made eye contact before becoming very interested in the floor.  
Chandler leaned in again, Kent temporarily forgot how to breathe, and Chandler extracted his suit jacket off the door hook behind him, shrugged it on, smoothed it down and opened the door.  
‘Come on then.’ he said stepping back out into the pub.  
Kent caught the door just before it fully closed, the scarlet red of Chandlers tie caught his attention out the corner of his eye. Extracting the handkerchief pocket he made a quick lunge to the left engulfing the tie safely within the expanse of cotton and storing it back in his suit pocket before joining the others.

\---------------

Mansell and Riley were leaning against the railings opposite number 21 by the time Chandler et al arrived.  
‘Looks much the same sir.’ Mansell mumbled handing Chandler a suit.  
Chandler and Miles headed inside leaving the other three out in the slight drizzle that was beginning to fall. Kent lent on the railings, looking out into the small patch of fenced off green that lay the other side.  
‘Where’s your tie mate?’ Mansell asked, nudging his side with an elbow.  
Kent felt self consciously around his open necked shirt, ‘I’m, er, leant it to the boss.’ He said actively not making eye contact with Mansell. Though he could imagine the look Mansell was pulling without having to see it; the one that says oh yeah? The one that proves his mind’s obvious conclusion as to why one has lost their tie is a lot dirtier than necessary.  
‘Did he, tear it off you in a fit of previously concealed sexual passion and desire?’ Mansell mocked miming the scene entirely my himself.  
‘Or maybe he was in the process of a slow strip tease before we interrupted.’ Meg joined in over Mansell’s shoulder ‘only got time to undo the first button of his shirt.’  
‘Might have been risky enough for the boss though’ Mansell countered.  
Kent shot them both a look of angered yet bored ‘His got covered in cat goo. I gave him mine, that's all.’  
‘Aaaw poor Kenty’ Mansell stuck his bottom lip out, ‘stood up last night and yet still trying this morning, seriously mate you need to get over this.’  
‘Fuck off’  
‘Now now boys,’ Riley scolded ‘come on, we’re all friends now remember, play nice.’  
‘I’m trying to make him see sense.’ Mansell stage whispered. Kent refused to look at either of them. Riley just rolled her eyes.

\--------

‘Evening gentlemen, we need to stop meeting like this’ Llewellyn joked.  
Chandler and Miles entered the dining room at the back of the house to see another young lady with a messy great hole in her chest and blood splatter up the walls.  
‘Don’t suppose she still has her heart?’ Miles asked  
‘Fraid not.’ Llewellyn replied  
‘What does he want with their hearts?’ Chandler asked to no-one in particular  
‘Obviously I can’t say much until I’ve got her back to the lab, but from what I’ve seen so far this is pretty much identical to the last one, although I think she’s probably only been dead about 4 hours.’  
‘Right. Thanks.’ Chandler said pinching his brow.

\--------

It was quite late by the time they made it back to the station, the sun had well and truly set and the day shift had gone home.

Chandler stood at the white boards, marker in hand having filled in the details of the latest victim.  
Lucy Kendal, 30 years old, nurse  
Partner: David Turner, 33 years old, builder, at work

‘Ok, lets start looking at the similarities and then we’ll move on to differences.’  
‘Well,’ Miles began ‘both had their chests opened, both had their heart removed, both were just left at the scene, both were female, similar age, co-habiting with partners, supposedly happy relationships.’  
‘In both instances the vic was at home and they appear to have willingly let the killer in.’ Kent added.  
Chandler nodded in approval. ‘Ok, and the differences?’  
‘Abigail was engaged’ Riley offered  
‘Lucy was pregnant’ said Mansell.  
Chandler turned back from the board, ‘How do you know?’  
‘David mentioned it, early days apparently, but they’d been trying for some time from sound of it.’ Mansell replied  
‘Any indications they knew each other?’ Miles enquired.  
‘Not as yet skip’ Riley replied, ‘David didn’t know or recognise Abigail or Jason.’

Chandler started to rub at his temples, ‘Right there’s not a lot more we can do before forensics and the post mortem are back so I suggest you all get off home, get some sleep and we’ll start back early tomorrow morning.’ 

Mansell didn’t need telling twice ‘Right you are boss, see you all tomorrow.’ one arm barely in his suit jacket by the time he’d reached the door.  
Riley shook her head, ‘we can all guess who he’s off to see tonight then.’  
‘I’d rather not.’ Kent mumbled.

Miles tapped Chandlers shoulder as he stood deep in thought at the whiteboards. ‘Don’t stay too late boss, that thing you said about sleep, it is important for you too you know’  
‘I know, it’s unlikely to happen even if I do go home though.’  
Miles raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth but was cut off, ‘It’s ok. I’m gonna go down and chat to Ed, then I’ll make sure he goes home too and I promise to drive home after that. Alright?’  
‘Hmmph, it will have to do. Night boss.’  
‘Night Miles’

And with that there was just him and Kent left in the incident room. Kent was busy collecting rubbish. Chandler smiled appreciatively at the gesture. Where as Miles was loud in his caring, came and told you what he was doing; Kent was there quietly in the background just doing little things which Chandler guessed he hadn’t really consciously noticed until today. Now he’d like to pretend to himself that this was because he was now observing him and his potential for sargent; but in all honesty he suspected the truth may lie in their awkward exchange about dinner and the incident in the pub.

‘Sir? You okay sir?’ Kent’s voice broke though Chandlers thoughts, and the man in question was looking at him with a hint of concern across his features.  
Chandler shook his head and met Kent’s gaze. ‘Yes, sorry fine, lost in thought.’ and he tried a small smile to reassure his listener.  
‘Okay well I’m finished here, so I’ll be off.’ Kent paused ‘unless there’s anything you need me to do?’  
‘No, no you’ve done enough today, thank you Kent.’ Chandler nodded ‘Thank you for earlier. In the pub.’ Couldn’t bring himself to meet Kent’s eyes as he said it.   
‘Oh. Anytime Sir,’ Kent tried to sound casual.  
‘How did you, erm…’ Chandler drifted off not sure exactly what he was asking.  
‘It’s a grounding technique’ Kent said quietly, and then fiddling with his shirt cuff shyly added ‘I had some counselling sessions, you know, after the Krays and stuff.’

Chandler stole a glance in Kent’s direction, the guilt he still had associated with that case resurging in his stomach like knots, ‘Ah, yes, of course.’ he agreed. ‘Did they help?’

‘Erm, yeah, a little I guess.’ Kent looked thoughtful, ‘Kinda like the stitches in my physical wounds. It’s not like it never happened but I think it helped my brain adjust to life afterwards.’  
The room went silent, both men contemplating the openness of Kent’s answer.  
‘You ever had some Sir?’ Kent asked cautiously ‘I’ve probably still got his number somewhere.’

‘No.’ Chandler replied almost a little too fast, almost a little too abruptly.  
Kent averted his gaze again.  
‘Well, apart from with Morgan but, that was, well that was different, she, she cared.’  
‘I care.’ Kent said gently placing a hand the older man’s shoulder, Chandler made a non commital noise and gave a weak smile. ‘Goodnight Sir’ Kent said.

And then there was just him. Alone in the incident room. Again.


End file.
